Leave That Thing Alone!
by lostworldlady
Summary: A Monster's Inc. story inspired from my creative writing class!


Leave That Thing Alone!  
  
Disclaimer: Monster's Inc. and all of its characters are the property of Disney Enterprises Inc. and Pixar Animation Studios. I'm only using them for fun, not for profit of any kind.  
  
It had been several months after Boo had gone back through her door that Mike Wazowski and James P. Sullivan could be found, once again, at work. Now that Monster's Inc. took children's laughter instead of their screams, the energy crisis in Monstropolus was over and all but forgotten.  
Mike was preparing to go through a door and tickle the funny bone of a little boy when Sulley approached him. "All set to go Mikey?" he asked his buddy.  
"Abso-positively Sulley," Mike answered his big blue friend.  
"Yuck it up in there!" Sulley smiled as Mike went through the door with his usual microphone and coconut creme pie in hand. Within seconds of going through the door though, he came running out again with a look of pure terror on his face. Sulley was immediately by his side, "Hey what happened in there?"  
"It's horrible! I've never seen anything like it!" Mike gasped.  
"C'mon Mikey it can't be that bad," Sulley rolled his eyes. "What happened?"  
"It." Mike began and then his eyes widened and he fainted.  
Giving Mike a puzzled look, Sulley poked his head through the still open door and almost cried out in surprise as a small black kitten pounced out to greet him. Sulley was trying not to cause a scene as the kitten batted at his feet, when Mike began to come around and he whispered fiercely to Sulley, "Leave that thing alone!"  
Unfortunately with all of the other workers in the room, the commotion was noticed. Several heads raised to look questioningly in their direction even though most were used to Mike and Sulley's strange antics.  
Without missing a beat, Mike jumped to his feet and began dancing and twirling around. He also sang as he performed, "Oh leave that thing alone. Leave that thing alone. Won't you please, please, please, please, please. LEAVE THAT THING ALOOOOONNNNEEEE!!!" and when he finally stopped moving, Mike finished in a 'ta-da' pose and Sulley applauded.  
By now, everyone on the floor was staring at them but Mike quickly explained, "It's in the second act of our musical!" He smiled brightly at everyone, "Come on Sulley, we'd better go practice that number some more," and with Sulley and the kitten in tow, Mike left the laugh floor.  
Once they were in the safety of the locker rooms, Mike turned on Sulley and asked him angrily, "Now what did you do?"  
"I think it's a creature for kids to play with," Sulley said as he smiled down at the tiny kitten sitting in his lap.  
"Well you've got to put it back in its door. Remember what happened with Boo?" Mike asked.  
"Of course I remember, we had a lot of fun. I think I'll call her Shadow," Sulley said affectionately. Mike just rolled his eyes.  
"Playtime is over, let's just put it back where it came from OK?" Mike was getting anxious now.  
Slowly, Sulley nodded and he followed Mike back to the laugh floor. It was the lunch hour now so they would be free to get Shadow's door without anyone else noticing. Mike called up the correct door and when it came to rest in front of them, he nodded to Sulley. He quietly opened the door and Sulley walked in and placed Shadow gently on the bed inside. Petting her head, he smiled and said softly, "Don't forget to scare nicely my little Shadow," and he waved goodbye as he left the room.  
When the door closed behind him, Mike patted his hand, "It's for the best buddy."  
Sulley nodded thoughtfully, "Yeah I know, but I'm still going to miss her, " he sniffed slightly.  
A grin suddenly spread across Mike's face and he said, "Well I have a surprise for you that might cheer you up. It was going to be your birthday present, but I figured you might like it now." He whistled and his girlfriend Celia came out of hiding and in her arms she was holding what looked like a small red ball of fuzz. When she handed it to Sulley, the fuzz ball opened its eyes a made what sounded like a 'warf' noise at him.  
Sulley also grinned as he patted the creature's soft head, "I think I'll call him Spooky."  
  
THE END 


End file.
